Lost Family Ties
by Katherine Lexi Marianne Riley
Summary: When Rapunzel and Eugene visit the city of Arendelle they tell Elsa and Anna about their family ties that were lost with the death of King and Queen of Arendelle. Will the three cousins be able to find out about their parents pasts as well as their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Rapunzel POV**  
Eugene climbs off the boat and helps me off after him. As we walk with the crowd towards Arendelles castle he wraps his arm around my waist securely. Everyone is stood around the closed doors. Then everyone gasps. The curtains to a window high up have been opened. A young girl with red tied up hair looked out of the window, smiling and waving to is. Then all across the castle curtains are pulled apart and windows thrown open. Everyone starts to cheer and then the doors open and the young Princess comes out, dancing and singing. She smiles and waves at me as I follow everyone through to the castle courtyard. I can't help but laugh lightly.  
[three hours later]  
Everyone is gathered in a large ballroom. The Queen and Princess are announced and people start to dance and food is brought in. Eugene tries to pull me to the dance floor but I brush him off and walk up to the new Queen. She smiles softly at me.  
'Im Princess Rapunzel of Corona' I say as I curtsy. Her face goes blank for a moment. 'I know your mother visited Corona often, she was related to my mother' I continue. She studies me as though trying to work out whether or not I am lying. 'Her sister to be exact.' I add. She begins to turn away from me and I put my hand on her arm, trying to pull her back away. She throws my hand and begins to walk away.  
'Please wait Queen Elsa! At least take this,' I say, handing her a picture. 'Its our mothers when they were five' I tell her. She looks at the picture and I can tell tears begin to build up so I begin to back away. 'Thank you.' She whispers to me before talking to an old man to her right.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa POV

I run and run. I have to keep running. My secret has been revealed to important people from all over the world. But worst of all, my secret has been revealed to Anna. She will be safe now. Safe in Arendelle with Hans, Rapunzel and her husband. Safe without me.  
Now I'm alone and I can let my powers go. I can finally see what I can do without being scared of hurting anyone.

I stand in my new ice castle and smile. I created this. I'm alone and free and happy. I look in the mirror and brush my hair carefully. This is my new life and I am going to enjoy it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna POV

I jump on my horse and wrap my cloak around me. I'm about to set off when I hear the clicking of horse hooves behind me. I turn around and the young princess from Corona comes up behind me on a white horse. An older man is walking beside her, holding her hand. "I wish to go with you." the young princess says. Hans is by my side all of a sudden. "I think you should let her go with you. It would be safer." he says.  
"Ok, you can come." I tell her. She smiles before leaning down, kissing the young man and then gently pushes him away. "Ready?" she asks me. I nod and my horse starts to trot off. The princess follows me. We get some way into the forest before I realise I don't know her name. It takes me three attempts before I can get the right words out. "Rapunzel." she says. "Rapunzel Fitzherbert." Memories flood through my brain. Me, Elsa, my mother and father pushing a lantern into the air. We did every year on the ninth of July. Once me and Elsa asked our mother why we sent the lantern but she just started crying and ran to her room. Father sat us down and told us the story of Rapunzel, the Lost Princess of Corona and how she was kidnapped when she was just a baby. He showed us a picture of a baby with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. "The Lost Princess." I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel POV

I stood outside the store while Anna bought new winter dresses and boots. A young man started talking to a reindeer before walking into the store. The reindeer stared at me and Maximus before slowly walking towards me. He nudged his head against my stomach which made sickness rise up. I rushed around the corner and when I returned Max was staring at the reindeer. I got between the two animals and smiled at the reindeer while pushing Maximus back. Suddenly a tall man threw the young man out of the small store before storming back in. 'Sorry Sven, no carrots' he muttered to the reindeer before trying to lead him into a small hut. The reindeer refused and whined at the man, trotting back to me. I stroked his nose gently but he just butted my stomach again. I felt the sickness rise again and had to run back around the corner. When I returned the young man had managed to force the reindeer into the hut and was trying his hardest to ignore Max's evil stares. I hugged Maximus as Anna walked back out. She smiled at me before bursting into the hut and talking to the man. Then she walked out happily. "I've found us a guide!" she said as the man walked out grumpily, followed by the reindeer who walked straight up to me. "Leave her, Sven. I get it." he said. The reindeer named Sven didn't back away but he didn't come any closer to me. Relief flooded through me. I didn't need to throw up any more. Anna handed me a new dress and boots and gave me a sack of apples for Max. "Your horse can help pull the sled." the man said as he tied Maximus to the sled and climbed in next to Anna. I sat next to him, wondering if he truly did know about my illness. I decided he couldn't. "Kristoff" he said, shaking my hand.  
"Rapunzel" I replied. He studied my face for a moment before nodding and setting off.


End file.
